Curiosity killed the cat
by Lucydolly22
Summary: Sam and Dean visit a town where a string of mysterious deaths keep occurring. The boys are also being stalked by a mysterious women. First Fanfic, hopefully the story is better than the summary. Hurt,Limp Sam and a little hurt Dean later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This i my very first Fanfic, so please if you happen to read it i would LOVE to hear from you. When i was writing this it looked extremely long, until i uploaded it. So if people are interested in this story and don't think it sucks, then i promise the next chapter will be much longer. Also if you happen to read this and like it, i am going away next week so it will take a while to upload. Anyways hope you enjoy. Also i know i said there would be some injured boys in the summary, and i promise you there will. Mostly hurt Sam though, because i have it in for that boy but some hurt dean too. Okay all this assuming you like the story so please review :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly they are not mine**

The women watched with curiosity as the black impala drove past with AC/DC blaring out its windows, and turned down an alleyway in pursuit of the car and its occupants.

She smiled to herself at the prospect of this new adventure she had found herself in. "This is going to be fun," she said quietly as she turned the corner and observed two extremely gorgeous men as they exited their car that was parked out the front of the local motel.

* * *

"Room number 13" Dean told his brother as he began to get into the impala in order to drive up to their room.

"Sam" Dean frowned, when he noticed his brother wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" Dean turned his head to see what Sam was looking at, but he saw nothing but an empty alleyway. "Sam!" he said more insistently.

Sam suddenly realized that his brother was calling his name and reluctantly turned his head away from the empty alley. "What? Oh its nothing, just thought I saw someone watching us from that alleyway" Dean didn't fail to notice the way his brother's eyes kept darting back to the street.

"Dude I think you're getting a bit paranoid" He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bit me" Sam replied, glaring at his brother as he slid into the passenger seat of the impala, "Anyway, I'm not the one who sleeps with a knife under my pillow" he said with a smirk as he felt his brothers glare pierce him.

"I told you, that's me being cautious. If anything it's a sign of my infinite wisdom" He said. His brother had to hold in a laugh at that.

"Yeah, because you're the brains of the family" Sam said with a smirk.

"Hey, lets not forget who taught you to tie your shoes college boy" Dean said pointedly. He didn't miss the way his brother glanced nervously back at the alley across the street. _I think the Sasquatch here needs to be cheered up_, Dean thought gleefully to himself as he drove his precious impala towards their motel room.

The boys collected their duffel's from the boot and headed into their room. Sam immediately got out his laptop and booted it up, pulling out the information he had already collected on their latest case. "So what do we know about this case" Dean asked as he retrieved the rock salt from his duffel and began drawing the salt lines on the door and windows.

"Well so far there have been 4 deaths, house was locked and there were no sign of forced entry. All the victims were young couples and all of them died in different ways. The latest ones, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds literally puked their guts out" Sam said in disbelief.

"Well that's sounds, delightful" Deans said, going over to his duffel bag again he retrieved some semi-clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. "Well I say we take a shower and then head over to the crime scene"

"Hey, make sure you leave me some hot water" He said, he was answered by Deans evil chuckle "Dean I mean it" he glared at the bathroom door as his brother turned the shower on.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam yelled as stepped into the shower and was instantly blasted by freezing cold water.

Dean laughed gleefully at his prank as he heard Sam discover what he had done.

Sam was shivering violently as he excited the bathroom, glaring daggers at his brother who was currently sitting on his bed and watching porn on the small hotel TV. Sam placed himself in front of the screen and forced his brother to look at him.

"Dean, what the hell man. You took all the hot water" Sam growled annoyed further by the smug look on his brother's face.

"Well you asked me to" He said, withholding a chuckle. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to anger his brother further. At least it was evident his brilliant plan had worked; Sam was no longer thinking about the figure in the alley.

"No I didn't" Sam growled, "I distinctly remember me telling you NOT to use all the hot water"

"Its opposites day Sammy" Dean said with a smug grin plastered on his face, "That means you distinctly asked me NOT to leave you any hot water"

"What the hell Dean, since when was it opposites day" Sam said, he was getting fed up with his brother's pranks.

"Since you asked me to leave you some hot water," He said with a grin. "Anyway its almost 3, we should go have a look those crime scenes." Dean shuffled of his bed and proceeded in taking out his fake FBI badge, and then headed out the door patting his brothers shivering shoulder on his way past with a smirk.

"Jerk" Sam grumbled, as he grabbed his own badge and headed out the door.

"Bitch" Dean replied, smirking as his brother glared daggers into his back.

* * *

The boys pulled up outside 6 Tropmans Drive; they proceeded up the small garden path and ducked under the yellow tape.

The police officer looked at them in surprise as they flashed their badges. "Feds, I thought you guys had moved on from this case," He said, looking them up and down. He scratched the graying hair under his police hat, before putting a hand on his plump belly and rubbing it unconsciously.

"Yeah well, we were passing through and heard that new victims had shown up. So we thought we'd have a look at the crime scene" Dean said, smirking at the officer.

"Ok, well come on in" The officer said, shrugging before proceeding to lead the two young men down the small hallway and into the crime scene. Another officer beckoned him over to where he was taking notes. "Well, you gentlemen let me know if you need anything" He said before striding over towards his partner.

"I think chubby over there needs to lay off the donuts" Dean said nodding at the police officer.

"Dean" Sam said, nudging his brother before moving on to the living room. The room looked like someone had sprayed guts over the floor. "Well don't think they were kidding when they said they couple puked their guts out. Look at this place" He said surveying the room.

"Dude, this is cool, puking your guts out. I mean come on, as far as deaths go that's pretty cool," Dean said glancing around the room in fascination.

"Dean! Why the hell would you say that?" Sam said glaring at Dean to shut up, the officers across the room were looking at them funnily. They didn't want any trouble, they were still wanted by the police and it wouldn't do to have the cops alerted to their presence.

"Whatever, lets just take a look at the room and get out of here, this room is beginning to stink" Dean replied turning up his nose at the smell of decaying innards. Despite the death being cool, it sure did stink.

* * *

A half hour at the crime scene brought the boys little to no info into what or who might have caused the deaths. No sulfur no EMF and no hex bags, so Dean suggested they get something to eat.

While heading over to the local dinner, Sam noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. "There it is again! Come on, I'm not going to let them slip by me again" He said changing directions and running towards the street where he had seen the figure disappear into. He ignored his brother's cries and trusted him to follow; there was something about this figure that stirred something inside him. He had to find out who it was.

**Remember please review I'd really appreciate it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you sooooo much to those of you who reviewed. I was dancing around the house this morning i was so happy. okay so this chapter is twice as long and contains limp Sam, woot, Wasn't meant to but i couldn't resist i must tell you writing it is twice as fun as reading it. Hopefully i did it right. i am also looking for a beta because in case you haven't noticed my spelling and grammar is awful and i don't really have the time to proof read. As always please please review, i'd love to hear from you and any suggestions you might have on what you would like to see. Unless i get the time (which i probably won't) i won't be uploading any chapters until i get back next week so hang in there.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, or Bobby would not have died, Cas wouldn't be in a syco clinic and Sam would be in a much worse shape. :D  
**

"Sam and Dean Winchester sure are an interesting pair," she said to the person on the receiving end of the phone call. "No, I haven't made contact yet…Because I don't even know who they are, plus one of them knows I'm watching, and I don't want them to get the wrong idea…Yes, I will call you as soon as I make contact…I don't know when that will be…yes okay, don't get your knickers in a twist" she was starting to get annoyed with her employer, it was obvious they were yet to learn the meaning of patience. "Yes, I know you don't wear knickers it was a figure of speech" she said with a sigh, absently looking across the road to where her targets were rounding the corner, she noticed that the taller one was staring at her. _Damn_, she sighed. "Look I've got to go, I'll call you later" she said quickly hanging up the phone and disappearing round the corner.

"This is where it gets interesting," she said with a smile. She could hear them coming. "Time to disappear" she said as she climbed up the side of the building to a platform from where she could observe the two men as they raced around the corner.

* * *

Sam raced around the corner where he had seen the figure standing. As he rounded the corner however there was no sign that anyone had ever been there. Slowing his pace, he listened carefully in case they were hiding and accidentally made a sound that would give away his position.

All he heard however was the rustling of leaves through the alley. "Damn" he said quietly, how could anyone disappear that quickly without a trace. "Maybe I am paranoid," he said to himself with a smirk. He was about to go back to the road when a warning cry from his brother made him tense. The temperature had dropped and his breath became out in smoky bursts.

"Shit" he exclaimed, before he could reach for his gun an invisible force threw him into the brick wall that ran the length of the alley. His body exploded in pain as it hit the solid wall closely followed by his head. He crumpled against the wall and groaned as he shook his head to clear the fog. Sam slowly picked himself up from the ground, leaned against the wall to stop the ground swaying in his vision. Before he could get his bearings however, the steel grip of the spirit clasped around his neck, and Sam looked up into the sinister face of a pale rugged man with eyes as black as coal. He could hear Dean calling out his name as black spots began to appear in front of his vision. He scrabbled desperately to relieve his air deprived lungs. Unable to hold on any longer, Sam felt himself go limp just as a shot rang out from overhead.

* * *

"Sam!" Dean yelled in warning, he quickened his pace as saw the spirit rise up behind his brother. _Seriously, how did this kid always manage to get himself into trouble so quickly?_ He wondered, he rushed across the street just as Sam was thrown into a brick wall. _Damn_ he thought, as he watched his brothers head collide with the wall and crumpled on the ground, _That's gonna leave a bruise,_ he sighed at the headache Sam was going to have in the morning. "How wide is this damned street" he exclaimed in frustration as he dodged the traffic blocking him from his brother. He quickened his pace in order to cross the road to where the ghost of a scruffy black haired man was trying to see if he could make his brothers eyes pop out of his head.

Finally Dean reached the other side of the street and retrieved his gun from his back pocket as he prepared to shoot his brothers attacker. He saw his brother go limp and raised the gun to aim at the spirits belly. Before he could shoot however a gunshot rang out from above Sam and the ghost disappeared with a shriek. Dean looked up in surprise in time to see a beautiful brown haired woman with piercing purple eyes disappearing over the top of the of the building.

Dismissing the women for later, Dean hurried over to where Sam lay crumpled on the floor.

"Sam" Dean said, worried at the way his brother had not moved from where the spirit had dropped him. Turning his brother over, Dean didn't fail to notice the large and heavily bleeding gash on Sam's forehead. He quickly put a finger to Sam's neck and was relieved to find a steady heartbeat. Sighing in relief, Dean tapped lighting on his brother's cheek. "Sammy, time to wake up now" He said, rewarded with a groan from Sam as he rolled his head away from the sound of his brother's voice. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Dean said with a smirk, "There's no way I'm carrying you all the way back to the hotel". He tapped Sam's face more forcefully.

Dean was rewarded by slits of Sam's hazel puppy dog eyes. "De'?" Sam said groggily. "Wha' happen" he said closing his eyes again in an attempt to dispel the throbbing in his head.

"Hey, hey, hey. No sleeping Sammy. You decided you wanted to play with a very pissed off spirit, remember that" Dean said, he pressed his shirtsleeve against the gash on Sam's forehead in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Dean shook his brothers shook his brothers shoulders in order to get his attention.

Sam once again opened his eyes at his brother's urgings and Dean took the opportunity to check his pupils. "Damn your pupils aren't even the same size. How many of me can you see?" Dean said , turning his brothers head into full view. He was getting more worried by the second

"Six" Sam said groggily, he blinked at the harsh afternoon sun shone in his eyes.

"Damn that's a lot, can you stand? We should probably get you back to the hotel before that ghost comes back to play." He was also worried about that weird lady, but she had shot the ghost so he was unsure whether to trust her, he wondered why she was following them. A groan from Sam put the mysterious women out of his head however and he helped Sam to his feet. The movement proved too much for him however and Sam threw up on the pavement.

"Geez, warn a guy" Dean yelped as he tried to sidestep around it. Dean held on to Sam as he relieved himself of some of the nausea that came with a concussion. "Its alright Sammy,I'm here" he said in encouragement as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of Sam's neck. Once he was finished and had wiped his mouth with his sleeve muttering an apology. Dean put Sam's arm over his shoulder to stop him from falling over and they slowly began making their way back to where they had parked the impala.

Dean sighed a relief as he got his brothers huge body settle into the passenger seat. "Dude, I think you need to start laying off the burgers" Dean sighed in relief at having his brother off his shoulders.

"You lay off the burgers," Sam said groggily. Grinning in triumph at his obviously brilliant comeback. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother as he got into the drivers seat and they began heading back to their hotel room.

If he had been looking in his rear view mirror Dean would have notice the black car following them at a distance, as it was Dean was too focused on making sure his baby brother didn't fall asleep before they got to the motel.

* * *

"Come on Sasquatch" Dean said in exertion at he helped Sam out of the car and in to the room. Dropping his load onto the bed farthest from the door. Dean closed the door and went over to Sam who was currently staring at the ceiling as if it were an extremely intricate puzzle.

"Okay Sammy, let's take a look at that head of yours" Dean said pulling his brother into a sitting position.

"There's stars on the ceiling" Sam said with a giggle, by the look on Sam's face it could have been the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Yes Sammy there are" Dean said smirking at his brother before turning his head in order to inspect the gash. He hissed when he noticed it was deep despite have thankfully stopped bleeding, "I'm gonna need to stitch this" he said in conclusion.

"Why? My head feels fine" Sam said, his glazed eyes looking at his brother. He was sure; he had only ever had one brother. "Did you clone yourself Dean?" he asked him. Why was his brother smirking at him? He was serious.

"No, I didn't clone myself. And you will have one hell of a headache when you wake up" Dean told his brother, shaking his head.

He left Sam on the bed and went over to his duffel, and retrieve the needle and thread. "Okay, come on" He said as he laid Sam against the headboard.

Wincing at the groans that emanated from his brother as he neatly stitched together the gash in his head and poured whiskey over the gashed to prevent infection.

"Okay Sasquatch, time for bed" Dean said as he removed his brothers shoes and jacket and lay the bedspread over him. Settling himself at the table, Dean opened up Sam's computer and instantly turned to 'Busty Asian '. If he was going to stay up all night he may as well find something to occupy himself. He grinned at the thought of Sam's expression in the morning when he opened his computer.

* * *

Dean spent the night checking on Sam and searching porn on the Internet. True to his word, Sam was aroused by a piercing headache and groaned as he opened his eyes to see Dean slouched at the table snoring loudly. Looking to his left, Sam found a glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table. Reaching out a shaking hand, Sam downed the Painkillers and groaned as sat on the side of the bed; he rubbed the palm of his hand into his eye socket in an attempt to dispel some of the nausea, and he prepared to make his way to the bathroom. Sam soon found himself swaying dangerously on his feet and was thankful that Dean chose that moment to wake up.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Dean said with a grin as he eased his brother back into a sitting position. "Told you you'd have a headache when you woke up"

"Dean?" Sam said groggily, his eyes still slightly glazed from his concussion.

"Good your pupils are relatively the same size" Dean said as he checked the gash on his forehead. Helping his brother back into a standing position, Dean led him over to the bathroom.

"How about you take a shower while I go get us something eat" Dean said, as much as he didn't want to leave his brother alone, it wasn't a very good idea for Sam to go outside at the moment. Satisfied that his brother was not going to fall over in the shower, Dean grabbed his keys and headed over to the dinner. On his way back to the motel however, Dean noticed the same women from the alleyway following him at a distance. Slowing his pace Dean allowed the women to come closer and rounded corner, he waited for the lady to come around the corner Dean pounced. The startled room keeper, screamed in alarm. Looking around in confusion, Dean saw the women running behind the reception area and towards a black car parked on the side of the road. Muttering an apology to the startled lady, Dean ran around the back and intercepted the women while she was opening her car.

Pinning her against the door, dean held her in place and looked into the startled and slightly amused purple eyes of the women who had been following them. "Smart girl" He said. Her face broke into a prize-winning smile before Dean knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Sam excited the bathroom to find a strikingly beautiful woman tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Her long curly brown hair flowed in a cascade down her back. A simple brown T-shirt and denim jeans covered her perfect body. He noticed that though clothes were plain her they complimented her figure. As she turned her head Sam was startled by the striking purple eyes that stared at him with a sense of playful wisdom.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam said, looking over to where his brother was leaning against the table and giving the women a piercing glare. "What's going on?" he sat down on the bead to stop himself from collapsing on the floor.

"Turns out you were right, we have a stalker Sammy" Dean said, not taking his eyes off their guest.

"I wasn't stalking you, I was following you" she said indignantly.

"What's the difference" Dean said, extremely annoyed by her distracting good looks.

"Stalking sounds way more creepy," She said, smiling at her joke. It was the kind of smile that made people melt into a pile of goo, Dean hardened refusing to be manipulated by her charming good looks. His facial expression melted the smile off her face and Dean had to admit he missed it. She was beginning to think these weren't the sort of guys you should mess with. They made her uncomfortable, and when she was uncomfortable, she brought on the sarcasm.

"Who are you, why are you following us?" Dean growled at her, pointing his gun at her in order to remind her who was boss.

"Whoa, okay calm down" she said, a glimmer of fear slipping into her eyes. "My name is Ellanor"

"Ellanor Who? Why are you following us?" Dean said her eyes unnerved him. There was no doubt in his mind she wasn't human.

"Just Ellanor, I was sent to help you" She said, she was starting to get really uncomfortable. Who were these guys anyway?

"Who sent you?" Dean growled he didn't like this. She looked away at his question. "Who sent you!" he yelled.

"I can't tell you okay," She growled back, her eyes flashed in anger. She was wondering whether she should make a break for it when she was hit hard in the side of the head.

"Who sent you?" Dean growled fiercely. Right at that moment her eyes flashed fiercely, and Dean knew instantly what was going to happen. He made a grab for her as she burst from the chair.

It took both men to hold her down and Dean had a feeling that if she wanted to escape, killing them would be as easy as squashing an ant. They wrestled her over to a new chair since the chair she had been sitting in was all but demolished and firmly strapped her down.

"Okay, new question" Dean puffed out in exertion, "What, are you?" he said. Sam was sitting on the bead holding his head after having moved around too much. Keeping his gun trained on Ellanor, Dean retrieved some painkillers from his bag and handed them to Sam.

Returning to his position in front of Ellanor, Dean saw her surprised expression and decided he should be clearer. "Are you a Demon, Witch, Shifter what?" Dean said and was rewarded with a look of confusion and horror.

"What kind of nut jobs are you? What do you mean Demon? Are you Satanists?" She had been completely taken aback by this latest question, who were these guys? She was beginning to think she should tuck tail and run.

"What, no we're not Satanists" he said, taken by surprise at her comment. "If this is your way of tricking us, its not gonna work. Have you seen yourself; no one has that kind of body. Also your eyes kind of give you away" Dean said, was this some kind of tactic?

"Well, okay yes I'm not exactly human, but Demon. Who are you guys?" Ellanor said, she had been called a lot of things, but the things these guys thought she was it was definitely a first.

"Well, what are you then?" Sam said, the painkillers had finally kicked in, he was listening to what Ellanor was saying and the look on her face. He had to say, she seemed more like a innocent victim than a blood thirsty monster like the once they usually hunted.

"You won't have heard of it," she said, calming down a little. This other guy seemed a little more rational than the one in front of her.

"Try us," Dean said, after years hunting with their Dad, he was pretty sure they had come across every monster there was.

"A Migi, I'm a Migi or rather 'The Migi'" She said, not surprised by the bewildered look on the boys faces.

"A What?" Dean said, obviously his previous assumption had been wrong. He glanced at Sam and saw the same clueless expression on his face.

"I would explain but it's a little complicated, basically it's the daughter of the earth, there is only ever one in existence, and we're built for war, I fight the wars that no one else can." She said, obviously her attempt to explain had been unsuccessful as Sam and Dean looked as confused as ever.

"Look I was sent to help yo-" Something suddenly caught her attention. "Something's wrong" She quickly untied herself from her bonds and held up her hand in surrender as the boys rushed for their guns. "Someone needs help, now either you help them or I'll knock you out and go myself"

"No we'll go together, I don't trust you enough to leave you here" Dean said aiming his gun on the supposed Migi, he glanced over to see that Sam was doing the same and the trio made their way out to the impala.

Securing Ellanor in the passenger seat Sam and Dean made sure that their guns never left Ellanor's side. "Well, this is going to be a relaxing drive" Ellanor observed, "21 Bakers street, and please do try to hurry, or we'll be reporting a corpse"

Dean shook his head, what had the world come to he thought as he sped towards their destination.

**Please review :D funnily enough this chapter was 6 pages in WORD, sigh, i can't win.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so i thought i would upload a short chapter before going away. I am also at a dilemma, i am unsure whether to make Ella good or bad, it could easily go both ways. I was originally going to use her in other stories as well but its up to you guys, i really don't mind. Bobby makes a short appearance in this chapter, and he will make an appearance further on but his appearance is only brief in this chapter. As always please review, it is what keeps me going. I don't mind criticism as long as its not too harsh, if you think i am not portraying a character correctly or I'm not doing something right please tell me so that i can fix it. Thanks to everyone who has put me on alert or made a review you guys are awesome. Also i still need a beta if anyone's interested ttfn**

**Disclaimer: still not mine *sobs*  
**

By the time they reached their destination everyone was just about ready to rip their hair out. Dean was trying to be intimidating by giving Ella threatening glares while tying to drive through the heavy traffic. Ella was completely oblivious to Dean's behavior however and kept telling him to drive faster, and Sam had completely given up trying to get Ella to shut up so Dean could concentrate on driving and was sitting in the backseat clutching his throbbing while trying to tune out the racket the other two were making in the front.

As soon the car pulled up outside the house, all three leaped out the car and sprinted up the garden path. Ella quickly out-ran the two much heavier men and not bothering to see whether the door was locked kicked the door open and ran up the stairs from where screaming could be heard. Growling in frustration, Dean ran after her and was soon in the room were the couple were being attacked by Ellanor with a giant sword.

Seeing the boys enter the room, she put away the sword and crouched to check on the couple that was lying at her feet. After looking around the room and seeing only Ellanor, Dean aimed his gun at her. Looking up at the sound of the gun, Ellanor looked at Dean in confusion and slowly stepped away from the couple. After re-gaining his balance, Sam proceeded towards the couple and checked their pulse.

"Well apart from being scratched hell and unconscious, they're all right," Sam said once again training his gun on Ella who was now holding up her hands in confusion.

"Could you please stop pointing that thing at me please" she growled. She had always hated guns, they were so cold and unforgiving.

"No I don't think I will, can't believe I bought that story about being here to help us" Dean grumbled, _fooled by an evil monster with a nice body_ he thought in disgust.

"Really? I can, remember that siren in Wisconsin" Sam said with a shudder.

"Hey, she used mind tricks this is a completely different situation" Dean said defensively as Sam smirk at him. "Well whatever, I won't let your good looks get the best of me again. We're gonna lock you in the trunk till we find out how to put you down."

"Wait what? You can't seriously think I did this. The stupid dog ran right past you after I attacked it" Ella exclaimed in disbelief. "Why do men always jump to the wrong conclusion?" she sighed.

"We didn't see anything but you attacking them with a sword" Dean said angrily as he glanced around at the destroyed room. The room was a mess, the bed was shredded and the personal belongings were strewn across the room. "We're going to lock you in the boot of our car and then as soon as we've called the cops, we're going to find out what the hell you are" Raising his gun, Dean smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"You're not seriously going to shoot me are you" She said, no sooner said than done as Dean fired 3 shots into her chest. "That's rock salt bitch."

* * *

After firmly tying Ella up and literally chucking her in the boot. Sam and Dean called the ambulance and before long the place was swarming with people. Not wanting to stick round for questioning, the brothers headed back to their hotel to do research on how to put down their new 'friend'.

"Never heard of one of those before" Bobby replied in his gruff voice. Dean and Sam had searched everywhere but had found no information on a 'Migi', so they decided to call up Bobby and see whether he had anything. "You sure she wasn't lying, monsters aren't always the most truthful of sorts" he said as he flipped through one of his ancient textbooks.

"I dunno she didn't seem like she was trying to hide the fact" Dean said, honestly he had been having a hard time concentrating on her face while interrogating her.

"Okay well did she say anything else?" Bobby asked, as Sam returned from the bathroom and once again sat at his computer with a sigh and opened up his computer in order to once again search Google for the elusive creature.

"Yeah, she said she was the 'daughter of the earth' and that she fights wars no one else can, whatever that means" Dean said, it had made no sense to Sam and him, but then again Bobby had been a hunter a lot longer than they had.

"Okay well that's something I guess, you sure that trunk of yours is gonna hold her" Bobby said as he picked up yet another books and started leafing through it.

"Should do, we put every kinds of protection symbol we know in it, plus I think she'll be unconscious for a while with the all that rock salt I put in her" Dean said, remembering that moment with a fond smile.

"Okay well why don't you find out more about that ghost you said attacked Sam and I'll call you back when I find something." Bobby sighed, how did the Winchesters always manage to come across the weird ones.

"Will do Bobby" Dean said, he would much rather put down the ghost responsible for bashing up his baby brother anyway.

"Just be careful, ya Idjit" Bobby said as Dean hung up the phone. Bobby sipped his coffee and resigned himself to a long night.

* * *

Across the road from 21 Bakers street a little girl and her mother watch the ambulance drive away down the street.

"What's going on Mummy?" The girl looked up at her mother, her eyes full of questions.

"Someone broke into the Peterson's house, darling. But don't worry, Daddy and I wont let anything happen to you" She said, smiling down at her daughter lovingly. "Come on, let's go get ice cream, I think Henry is hungry " she said glancing down at the toddler in the pram before pushing the stroller down the path.

The girl once again looked at the house across the street and smiled as her eyes flashed purple. "Don't worry mummy, I'll protect you" she said with a cheeky grin as she skipped down the path after her mother.

**Please post a review and tell me what you think. :D**

**Hey so haven't really got any feedback in a while, if anyone is interested i will continue it otherwise I'll stop  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, okay so i haven't uploaded in a long time. To tell you the truth i wasn't sure whether anyone was reading hence why i pretty much stopped the story. thanks to CeCe Away who encouraged me to keep writing. So this is a longer chapter than the last and it gives a little more info into Ella. Also i get really side tracked, hence why i keep adding new things. I'll try and keep myself focused though no promises. If i am not solving earlier things and i have totally forgotten about them please tell me. At the moment i have no idea where this is going so bear with me. Please, please review if you are reading this, even if its just to tell me that you are there. I would love any sort of feedback good or bad, especially if im doing something wrong as this is my first fanfiction. Also i forgot to say, this is set sometime in season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural *cries*.  
**

Sam sighed as he scrolled down yet another website, he had found no trace of a man dying in an alleyway. He had been searching for 5 hours and had come up with nothing to show for it. Dean had got bored and headed to the nearest bar in the hopes to hustle the locals out of their money, leaving Sam to do the tedious research. Not that he had minded at the time, Sam would much rather bury his head in a book than spend time in a noisy bar while watching his brother beat his opponents at a game of pool.

Deciding he needed a break, Sam grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. His head was buzzing from the hours spent in front of a computer screen, Sam let the steaming water run over his tired muscles. He hated this town, so far they had come across two cases with no evidence and no clue how to solve them.

Realizing the water was now running cold; Sam quickly turned off the shower and put on the sweatpants and t-shirt before exciting the bathroom. Flopping onto the bed, lately Dean had spent a lot of time in bars and coming back stinking drunk. He didn't expect him back until the early hours of the morning, so Sam buried his throbbing head in the pillow.

Sam was vaguely aware of the sound of the front door opening and the tell tale sounds of his brother stumbling into the room. And he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the fact that for the moment both Dean and he were in one piece.

* * *

_Abby sighed rubbing her tired eyes as she waited for her husband to pick her up from the diner. A glance at her wristwatch showed her that it was 2:40 am. She hated doing the night shift, there were always loonies and drunkards stumbling in and she often had to persuade customers to leave when they brought their quarrels inside._

_Tonight had been especially difficult, one large and very drunk man had taken a fancy for her and she thanked the lord for the gun that was hidden behind the counter, she shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if she hadn't had it for protection._

_Where the hell was Ted she huffed, the cold night air was beginning to seep through her bones despite the thick woolen coat that covered her uniform. A noise behind her made her jump but an inspection of the empty parking lot showed she was its only occupant. Shrugging she pulled her coat closer around her body, she was still a little jumpy after the run in with the drunk man at the diner after all. The familiar sound of her husband's car made her sigh in relief and she hurried over as it pulled up the sidewalk. As she opened the passenger side door a blast of wind made her stumble and she briefly heard the unmistakable sound of a feral growl. Her eyes furrowed at the growl, but since it stopped as soon as the door was closed she brushed it aside as a stray dog._

_Leaning over to kiss Ted on the cheek, taking in his shaggy brown hair and warm blue eyes. She sighed sinking into the old leather seat, feeling safe now that he was sitting behind her._

_"Hey Abby, I'm guessing it was a rough night at work" He said with a smile. "How about I run a bubble bath and we can watch Black Hawk Down."_

_"You just read my mind" She said, she was so glad she had him, no one understood her better than he did. Pulling away from the curb, Ted drove back towards their house. Abby relaxed as the sound of her husband hummed to the radio lulled her to sleep._

_A car horn jolted her awake, and she realized Ted was going at full speed straight towards an intersection._

_"Ted, it's a red light slow down," She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She frowned when the car continued on at the same speed. "Ted slow down, it's a red light" She said more forcefully, she glanced over at her husband when he continued to ignore her. "TED!" she gasped as she took in the horrifying sight of her beloved husbands dull unseeing eyes, blood was running down from a cut across his neck. She sobbed as she shook him crying at the sight of her dead husband as the car sped through the intersection on a collision course with a truck._

_Abby cried out in fear as sharp claws grabbed her from her from behind. Abby was dead long before the truck ran into the side of their car._

* * *

Sam jolted away, puffing as he attempted to blink the image of the ladies cold dead gaze. He stared at the carpet with wide eyes; the sound of the door opening jolted him into awareness and his brothers entered the room laden with two steaming coffees.

"Hey, nice to see you up sleeping beauty" Dean said setting them down on the table. "Get dressed, we got another case. A young couple died in a car crash last night, but get this, their throats were slit. We gotta go check it out"

Finally turning to look at Sam, Dean took in his brother's shell-shocked appearance and worry instantly settled over him, pushing aside all thoughts of the car crash. "Sammy you okay?" He said, quickly moving to his brother's side. "What happened?"

"I saw it" Sam said, trying to regain his composure as his mind replayed the murder over and over again.

"You had a vision? Did you see what caused it?" Dean asked, he went to the bathroom and got his brother a glass of water.

"Thanks, no I didn't see it. I think it was some kind of dog, I heard growling and it was claws that slit their throats" Sam replied as he gulped down the water.

"Son of a bitch. How did she get out of there?" Dean said storming over to his rucksack and grabbing his gun.

"What do you mean? You know who did this?" Sam said in bewilderment as his brother arm himself.

"It was the Migi, you know the one who's meant to be locked in our trunk" Dean said storming to the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" Sam said quickly putting on his jeans and grabbing his jacket. The brothers raced towards where their car was parked and Dean quickly unlocked the boot and threw it open to reveal... absolutely nothing.

"Son of a bitch. How the hell did she get out of there" Dean said in frustration, he and said had put every protection charm they new on the inside of the boot and yet she still got out of there.

As if on cue Dean phone rang. Glancing briefly at the caller ID, he flipped it open while holding it to his ear.

"Bobby what you got?" Dean said while rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"Well it took me ages, but I found her." Bobby replied, "You won't believe where I found it though."

"I think I might if you told me. She escaped and killed two people last night" Dean said wishing that he'd shot her properly instead of with rock salt.

"I found her in the Bible ya Idjit. Whatever killed them wasn't her. Now it doesn't give much of a description, all it says is that she's a warrior of God and there's one description that says 'And the warrior appeared and all those of sin and darkness fled from the name of the Migi, for she shall deliver the wrath of God in all its glory'. Now I don't know about you but I don't think the warrior of God at which darkness apparently flees would go around killing civilians do you?" He said in a gruff voice. "Now if she says she's here to help you then better damn well let her before she decides to let the wrath of God on your sorry asses. Ya Idjits" Bobby said, hanging up the phone before the Dean could say anything.

Dean put away his phone; too shocked by Bobby's little speech to answer the questioning look Sam was giving him.

"So what did Bobby say" Sam said prompting his brother.

"Apparently I shot a warrior of God with rock salt and locked her in my car" Dean said, not quite believing his own words. He'd angered with powerful creatures before but he was starting to think he shouldn't have done so with something that makes evil flee just because someone said its name.

"What? Ella is a warrior of God, you sure?" Sam said, he had been expecting something bizarre but this was totally off the mark.

"Bobby seems to think so, and we just happened to thoroughly piss her off. Now God might not exist but I'm willing go on a little faith here and say that Migi's do" Dean said.

"Well what do we do now?" Sam asked, as he looked around the empty parking lot.

"We should probably find her. I say we go look at the crime scene of that car crash since she seemed to have like laser senses of when people are in trouble, and hope that she doesn't smite our asses on site" Dean said getting into his car.

Sam followed his brother's example and soon the impala was zooming towards the crime scene.

* * *

The boys drove into the hotel parking lot after having found no trace of Ella at the crime scene. They did however find out the cause of the deaths.

"I say we get some shut eye and then head out to hunt down this werewolf tonight" Dean said, the couple had obviously been killed by a werewolf but how they got into the car and slit their throats was beyond him.

Glancing over at his brother Dean saw the tell tale signs of a headache. Sam's eyes were pinched he kept repeatedly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"After we get some painkillers into you of course" Dean said as he got out of the impala and began walking towards their room.

"I'm fine Dean, it's just a headache." Sam insisted.

"Sure your fine" Dean said, glancing at his brother as he swayed slightly on his feet before bracing himself against the wall while Dean unlocked the door.

"What the hell?" Dean said, sitting across the room was a little girl.

"Hello Dean, nice to see you too." She said with a smirk as her eyes flashed purple.

Before either of the boys could say another word, Ella produced one of Deans shotguns from behind her and proceeded to shoot Dean in the chest several times.

Dean collapsed to the floor from the impact and Sam was forced to catch his brother as he fell unconscious.

"Dean!" Sam said placing himself between Dean and the gun wielding Migi. "What the hell was that for?" He yelling turning to glare daggers at the smirking Migi once he was sure his brother was still alive.

"Paybacks a bitch. Don't worry he'll live, its only rock salt after all right?" She said, glaring at Dean with a fury that reminded Sam of what they had discovered from Bobby.

Searing pain blinded Sam before he could reply and he clutched his head crying out in pain. He felt himself crash to the floor and vaguely heard his brother call his name and gentle hands shake him. The pain however still held him in an iron fist and he fell into blissful pain free darkness.

Dean was jolted awake by his brother's cry of pain. Coughing violently from the rock salt that had slammed into his chest, he forced his eyes open and instantly saw his brother clutching his head in pain while the Migi bitch gently shook him while calling his name, obvious confusion plastered on her face.

"Sam!" Dean coughed pushing himself off the floor and racing to his brother's side. "What the hell did you do to my brother?" He yelled furiously, pushing the little girl away from Sam.

"Me, I didn't do this. He just collapsed all of a sudden" She said indignantly, she quickly went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel, which she handed to Dean.

"Well you obviously did something, look at him" Dean said gruffly accepting the towel. "Sammy? It's okay, I'm here just breathe through it little brother" Dean said, cradling Sam's head while gently pressing the cloth to his head.

After a painstaking minute Sam succumbed to the pain and fell blissfully unconscious. Dean instantly checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he found it strong.

"Right that's it. I don't care if you are some warrior of God, no one hurts my brother." Dean said retrieving his gun from his back pocket.

"Me? I didn't do this I didn't even touch him. What the hell are you blaming me for?" She said, putting her tinny hands on her hips and pouting like a child that didn't get her way.

"You shot me with rock salt for God's sake, and your telling me you didn't do this" Dean said in disbelief.

"Hey leave God out of this. And of course I shot you it was payback. But I wouldn't touch Sam" She said looking down at the unconcioncous man with concern.

A groan drew Dean's attention to his brother. "Hey Sammy, rise and shine that's enough beauty sleep." He said shaking brothers shoulders gently.

"Dean?" Sam said, forcing his heavy eyelids open to see his brother's worried face leaning over him.

"Hey Sammy, nice of you to join the party. You alright?" He said glancing over at Ella to make sure she hadn't moved.

"If you can count feeling like someone just shot me in the head as good then yeah I'm great" He said with a groan, slowing picking himself up off the ground, grateful of his brothers support. "Wha' happened" he asked rubbing his aching head.

"Mrs. High and Mighty over there gave you the migraine of the century" Dean said glaring at the little girl who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I told you I had nothing to do with it" she said with indignation.

Dean was about to reply when someone knocked loudly at the door.

"Oh what now?" Dean groaned getting up to answer the door. "What the hell?" he exclaimed in surprise at their visitor.

**Okay so i would really appreciate feedback good or bad. If i shouldn't continue this story please tell me. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello yes i know its been a couple of months since i've uploaded but well i'm lazy so please don't kill me. So here's the next chapter. Its not great and i could have added more but i thought you guys had waited long enough. I pretty much on holidays now so i'll have lots of time to write. Not alot happens in this chapter and im sorry its so short. The next few chapters will be mostly setting up the characters and such with a bit of Hurt!Sam thrown into the mix just because i feel like it.**

**Disclaimer : Of course i don't own supernatural or any quotes that are in this chapter.**

"What now" Dean sighed in exasperation as he stormed towards the door to their motel room after planting a steely glare in Ella's direction.

"What the hell? Can I help you?" Dean said tightening his grip on the hilt of his gun as he took in the sight of the pimply face of an adolescent man standing outside the door.

"Good afternoon, my name is Stan and I'm from 'Puppy Paradise'. Umm I have a delivery here for one Ellanor Winchester" the man said in a bored tone as he glanced down at the check board that he held loosely in his grubby hands and chewed a piece of bubble gum that made him sound like a cow does when chewing grass.

"Really?" came an excited squeal before Dean was shoved aside by a bustle of curly brown hair and gangly limbs.

"Awww, It's a little puppy dog" she exclaimed with glee as she removed a golden Labrador from a cage that sat beside the deliveryman.

"I shall call him squishy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my squishy" she proclaimed with a giggle as she carried the squirming puppy back inside the hotel before curling up on top of Deans bed.

"Oh no, you are not putting that slobbery little fluff ball on my nice clean bed" he said storming towards where the puppy was planting sloppy kisses all over the small child's smiling face and snatching the golden lab from her clutches.

"Hey!" Ella cried with indignation as she leapt from the bed and attempted to snatch the whining lab from his firm grip. "I couldn't very well sit on your brother's bed. In-case you haven't noticed Sam's passed out in it, unless of course you want me to push him onto the floor-" Ella was cut off from her rant as Dean rushed to his brother's bed where Sam had indeed passed out and began shaking his brother's shoulders. Sam was however oblivious to his brothers distress and continued on in his unconscious state.

"Dude, chill he's unconscious not dead, probably passed out to escape from your theatrics." Ella said with a huff as she once again reclaimed her place on Dean's bed.

"Here's an idea, how about you get your own bloody room and sit on your own bloody bed." Dean said glaring daggers at the seemingly innocent child sitting before him. "And stay the hell away from my brother." He added before turning back to now awkward looking man standing outside the door.

"There is no way in hell that she is getting a puppy." He said with conviction before shoving the squirming puppy in Stan's face.

"Hey man, I'm just the delivery guy. If you don't want the dog then you can talk to my boss." Stan replied pushing the dog out of his face. "Now could ya pay me so that I can get out of here?"

"Oh hell no! If you want a puppy so much YOU pay the man." Dean exclaimed poking a finger into Ella's tiny chest.

"But Daddy." Ella cried her voice suddenly small and innocent as her eyes welled up with tears for dramatic effect. "You promised."

At that moment the puppy managed to wriggle free from Dean's grasp and trotted towards the waiting arms of its future owner. The combined force of their puppy dog eyes burned through the death glare directed at them by Dean.

"How much does the mutt cost?" He said not breaking eye contact.

Hearing a shuffling of paper as Stan checked his clipboard. "Uhh…$150." He replied nervously.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. There is no way in hell that I'm going to pay $150 for a slobbery fur ball that probably eats more than I do."

"I'm sorry mate, I don't make the prices." He said seeming to shrink under Dean's gaze.

Glancing back at where Ella and "squishy" were now playing innocently on the floor, Dean was reminded of the time when Sam had brought home a German Shepherd from school. She had the same expression his little brother had, 'Damn kids and their puppy-dog eye's' Dean thought to himself as he sighed in annoyance and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and handed his hard earned cash to the very anxious looking deliveryman standing outside the door.

"Thanks man." Stan said with a sigh of relief as he set off at an awkward trot in his hurry to get away from the bizarre 'family'.

Closing the door Dean groan turning round to see two identical grins staring up at him. "Using the cute card, oh that's low and you owe me 150 bucks" Dean growled.

"Hey that was a Hollywood standard performance thank you very much" she said with a pout, if it weren't for the glint in her eye's Dean might have thought she was actually offended that he didn't recognize her brilliance.

"Whatever, you're sleeping on the floor. Just so you know I sleep with a knife under my pillow, try anything and the puppy gets it." Dean said as he pulled the blanket over his sleeping brother before collapsing on the other bed.

"Touchy." Ella grumbled though inwardly she was beaming, it was like having James around all over again. At that thought her face fell and she was once again overcome with grief as she curled onto one of the rugs she had retrieved from the cupboard.

"Ella, shut up!" Dean growled.

"Wait, who was that."

"Who could it be its me?"

"Are, are you my conscience." Ella replied while trying to stifle a burst of laughter. Her only answer was the thud of Dean knife striking the wall just above her head.

"Wow, good shot!" She exclaimed as she stared at where the knife had imbedded itself in the wall.

"What are you talking about, I missed." Dean replied in a sinister voice. At this point Ella finally lost it and burst out laughing.

"ELLA!"

"All right all right, Mr. Bossy." She replied and snuggled in the blanket with squishy curled up beside her as the room was once again engulfed in silence.

**Yep so crappy, i know. Please reveiw so i know what i'm doing wrong. Constructive criticism only please. Also there are tones of quotes in this chapter i'll give a gold star to those who can guess them all.**


End file.
